


Lieutenant

by Starrynightpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Power Bottom Adam, adam survived to the end of the year!, off cannon, oh captain my captain, some teaching shenanigans, special thanks to my friend for making me adashi trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightpaladin/pseuds/Starrynightpaladin
Summary: Shiro has been really stressed out after the war has ended, so Adam decides to pay him a visit in his office for a small pick me up.Surely Shiro could use it.





	Lieutenant

**Author's Note:**

> woooohoo! first story on this account! i might continue this but im not sure

Shiro sat and his desk, looking at the papers below him with disdain and regret as he filed through them. He looked extremely stressed, his glasses hanging off the tip of his nose as he stared on blankly. Everything had been going smoothly since the garrison defeated Sendak. Everything had been returning beautifully to peace and how it was before the war, if not better. How could he wish for more honestly? So far... so far everything was going just fine. So why was he so stressed? He was home now, he had his arm back, so what was the matter? 

 

Then came the knock at the door, forcing Shiro's attention up to the door. It was probably nothing, just a cadet looking for advice from a lieutenant.

 

"come in!" He called out, hoping this I take long. He sat his papers down and watched as the door creaked open. 

 

A soft smile slowly working its way on his face. 

 

"Hi Adam," he said, noticing his fiance walking in in his uniform. A sight he had missed in the past 6 years.  

 

Adam closed the door behind him, locking the door as he normally did when coming to visit Shiro during the day. "Is someone stressing out over paperwork again? Takashi you really should take a break." Adam said, making his way over to Shiro's desk, standing right in front of it, between him and the desk. 

 

"I'm not stressed, I just need to figure out how to keep peace in the universe.." Shiro did smile though when he heard his name, something only Adam was allowed to call him.

 

Adam nudged Shiro's head up out of his hands, having him sit up properly in the chair. "You need to relax.." he said, climbing in Shiro's lap, straddling his legs and waist. "You need to relax with me." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing up and down Shiro's neck. "Adam.." he sighed, enjoying the feeling of kisses and intimate contact.

 

"what is it, baby?" Adam asked with a smile, knowing exactly what he was doing and where he was going with this. Something he was genuinely excited for. 

 

"I love you.."  Shiro muttered, reaching up to undo the buttons on Adam's jacket. "I love you too baby, now.. how do you wanna go? Do you want me to fuck you? or do you want to fuck me?"Adam asks, following his lead and stripping Shiro of his jacket, leaving him in his pants and shirt.

 

"I want.. I want you to ride me, I want to see you," Shiro said, enjoying any time he got to fuck Adam. 6 years really messed with him.. a lot. 

 

"I can do that Takashi, I'm sure you need it," Adam says, leaning back down to kiss more of Shiro's exposed neck, leaving hickies in his way. Something he enjoyed doing; He loved marking Shiro up, it was always a more possessive thing, even if those hickies always get covered up by Shiro's clothes. 

 

Shiro tossed Adam's jacket to the side as soon as he could get it off, slowly his hands working to get Adam's undershirt too... damn garrison uniforms being several layers! They weren't that easy to get off or on. Which made every time they did this even worse. 

 

"Don't worry about stretching me, I did that earlier so you wouldn't have too," Adam said, his voice shaky as he breathed. He needed Shiro now, but he knew he should have waited; But he didn't want to. 

 

"God.. I love you Adam, I missed you so much.."


End file.
